Little palm paradise
by Loz06
Summary: LeoMargaret Margaret gets dragged along on a forced Presidential vacation for Leo. It brings out a side of each other they didn't know they had.


Title: Little palm paradise.  
Author: Loz   
E-Mail: loz06@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG  
Category: Leo/Margaret  
Series: Stand alone  
Spoilers: None  
Archive (if applicable): The National Library http://westwingstories.com/library  
Feedback: The good, the bad and the very ugly it's all appreciated.   
Summary: Margaret gets dragged along on a forced Presidential vacation for Leo. It brings out a side of each other they didn't know they had.  
Author's Notes: This is all based around an actual resort in the Florida Keys, http://www.littlepalmisland.com. All of the history, activities and descriptions of accommodation and food you read below can be experienced on the island. Some of the pictures have people in them, you'll just have to imagine they're Margaret and Leo.  
Disclaimers: This lot belongs to Aaron and co-conspirators.

* 

"He needs it." The First Lady says standing on the other side of the Oval Office desk. 

"He's not going to like it." The President says sighing and falling into his seat. 

"Fine, but it's about time the man stopped for five minutes." The First Lady says firmly. 

"You have the details." The President inquires. 

"Upstairs." 

"You know who's going to get the blame for this." Jed Bartlet sighs. 

"If he complains, send him to me, I'll set him straight." Abbey Bartlet maintains. 

* 

"This is ridiculous." Leo says as he belts himself to the first class seat. 

Next to him Margaret agrees but says nothing audible. 

"I can't believe he's doing this to me." Leo complains again an hour into the flight as he discards the in flight meal. 

Next to him Margaret silently fumes and mentally reminds him she can't believe HE'S doing this to her. 

"He's sending me to check out retirement spots I'll bet." Leo complains again in the second hour. 

Next to him Margaret can stand it no longer. "I could have had a nice week back in the district without you, I could have got done all the things I've wanted to do for ages, but you had to demand that I come with you." 

Leo pauses digesting the sudden outburst. "What did you have to do?" 

Next to him Margaret lets out a frustrated cry. "Leo, I'll be eligible to retire before you retire." 

"I didn't know you felt that way." Leo says quietly backing down. 

"Just..." She pauses sighing as a sign of frustration. "The week will go much faster if you don't complain as much. The President thought you needed a vacation, there's nothing you can do about it." 

"I will retire." Leo says unable to let go. 

"Leo!" Margaret cries pulling the complimentary magazine in front of her face so as to block him out. 

"This is going to be a long week." He mumbles. 

* 

"Mr. McGarry?" The deep voice behind them asks causing Margaret to jump as Leo reaches for their last piece of luggage. 

"Your car is this way." The casually attired man informs them. He leads them through the busy Miami airport dodging tourists and businessmen alike while making no attempt to help with their luggage much to Margaret's disgust. 

"It will probably all fit." He says surveying their four bags and the back of the car. All is forgiven by Margaret however as she sees her transport. 

"A red convertible." She gushes and then notices Leo's less than impressed expression. He lifts their bags into the back grudgingly and then surveys the back seat. He doesn't have long before Margaret swings herself into the back seat without opening the door like they do in the movies. 

Left with no option Leo slips into the front seat as Margaret slides her sunglasses down from the top of her head and spreads her hands across the back of the car. 

"Who's paying for this?" Leo asks as the driver starts the car and Margaret kicks the back of the chair. 

"The resort is taking care of it Sir, your bill is taken care of." The driver answers as they exit the airport. 

"Where are you taking us?" Leo continues to drill. 

"I've been instructed to take you on the 836 West to the Florida Turnpike, south on Highway 1 to Little Torch Key and Mile Marker 28.5, there's a shore station there that will organize the last part of the trip." 

In the back Margaret throws back her head watching the clouds inch by. "This week might not be so hard to swallow after all." She says to herself. 

*

"Little Palm Island Resort." Margaret breathes when the car slows to a stop. 

"This is it, you go inside and register and their complimentary ferry boat will shuttle you to the island." Their driver explains as he picks their luggage up out of the car and places it on the ground. 

"Thank you." Margaret says looking over at Leo who is still yet to warm up to everything so far. 

"Enjoy your stay." 

"I'll check us in." Leo says looking too warm in his long pants and shirt. Behind him Margaret carries the four bags the best she can over to the building. 

"Mr. and Mrs. McGarry." The young woman says looking up from the computer screen as they step inside the air-conditioned office. 

"Ahh-hhh." Leo stumbles. 

"I'm sorry." She apologizes. 

"No, I'm Mr. McGarry, but this isn't Mrs. McGarry." Leo explains. 

"I'm sorry, you've been booked under those titles." The woman whose name tag reads Kelly blushes. 

"That's Ok." Margaret says turning her attention to browse through the tourist pamphlets. 

"Well you have one of our finest suites booked, our Island Grand suite. Your room is here..." She demonstrates with a small map and a pen of the 28 bungalows on the island. "Your room has a private garden and verandah, outdoor shower, it's air-conditioned, there's a whirlpool bath, his and hers bathroom, slate floor, sound system and outdoor hot tub. The room comes with a king sized bed with a 'for effect' mosquito netting, our complimentary signature coco-mango bath products and features British colonial furnishings." 

"Can I make long distance calls?" Leo asks and Margaret turns and frowns at the back of his head. 

"I'm sorry, there are no TV's or phones in your suite. There is one TV in the Grand room as well as daily newspapers." Kelly explains and Margaret sees Leo's blood pressure rise with the President. 

"New York Times?" Leo asks and Margaret cringes. 

"Miami Herald." Kelly answers with a sugar sweet smile. "We have a full range of activities including beach floats, wind surfers, day sailers, kayaks, canoes and snorkeling gear which are free to use. We have a boutique, spa and guest shop and a fresh water pool and fitness center. We run Eco tours to the Great Heron wildlife refuge and day trips into Key West, to the Adolphus Busch wreck and the Looe Key national marine sanctuary." 

Margaret notices Leo's eyes roll at the national marine sanctuary option knowing it would have been one of the President's criteria's. 

"Our dining room serves three meals a day and snacks in between, the Monkey Hut lounge is open the same hours. You can eat indoors, on the ocean front verandah or directly on the jetty or beach front." Kelly explains and Margaret's eyes light up at the prospect of beachfront dining. 

"I'll give you these." She continues passing a couple of pamphlets to Margaret. "The shuttle should be about ten minutes, it runs from here every hour on the bottom of the hour from seven thirty am till ten thirty p.m. Check in isn't until three, but you're welcome to make use of the Islands facilities until then." 

"Thank you, what do I owe you?" Leo asks tersely. 

"Your bill is taken care of Mr. McGarry, enjoy your stay." Kelly smiles and Leo looks a little astounded. 

Outside in the heat again, Margaret stops dead, eyes riveted to the island brochure she's reading. 

"Margaret!" Leo calls flustered. 

"This is an eighteen hundred dollar a night suite." Margaret reads stunned. 

"And it doesn't even have a phone." Leo mumbles. 

*

"Wow." Is all Margaret can mutter as they step off the ferry, the resort staff carrying their bags. 

"I've never been so isolated in my life." Leo complains pulling his phone from his back pocket to check its usefulness. 

"It's beautiful." Margaret breathes letting her eyes wander to the thatched roof bungalows blend perfectly in amongst the leafy foliage back from the white sand beach. Her eyes are taken by the round tables protected by large white umbrellas just feet from the water. 

"I feel like I'm in an episode of that show Survivor." Leo mutters and Margaret swipes an unimpressed look at him. 

"Mr. and Mrs. McGarry, we'll place your bags in the store at the guest shop, your room should be ready by three." The two young men tell them and this time, Leo doesn't have the effort to correct them and Margaret doesn't mind being known as Mr. and Mrs. 

* 

"Well?" Margaret smiles looking over at Leo who looks up at the buildings. 

"I don't know?" Leo shrugs and next to him Margaret sighs. 

"I'll be in the guest shop and the boutique." Margaret informs him heading up onto the island, Leo grudgingly follows her. 

"Good morning Mrs. McGarry." The sales assistant says as Margaret browses through the gifts. Margaret smiles politely while at the same time is dying to ask. 

"Excuse me." Margaret says admiring a hand painted plate set. 

"Oh it's gorgeous isn't it?" The woman gushes as Margaret eyes her name tag. 

"How is it you know who I am?" Margaret asks eyeing the price of the dinner set. 

"Oh you're our only guests arriving today, we like to make sure everyone feels welcome when they come to the island." Joan replies. 

"Thank you." Margaret smiles putting the display plate back on the shelf. 

"That set was hand-crafted down in Key West." Joan says continuing with the sales pitch. 

"It's a bit out of my price reach I'm afraid." Margaret smiles graciously. 

"Nonsense, your bill is taken care of." Joan informs her. 

"Yes but not..." Margaret blushes. 

"Everything you could want or need on this island is taken care of dear, we've been told to be discrete because of the person who's paying your bill." Joan whispers. 

"Thank you." Margaret repeats. "My friend Ginger would love it." 

"Go on, let your head go." Joan whispers conspiratorially. 

"There is that spa kit that Bonnie would love and that tank top that would look so good on Donna and the ornament that CJ could put in Gail's bowl." 

"You're smart honey, get the gifts out of the way on the first day." Joan says following Margaret as she picks up the gifts. 

"More like the first couple of hours." Margaret laughs. "Our room isn't ready yet." 

"Something for yourself?" Joan asks as she puts the gifts in a bag. 

"I could use a new bathing suit." Margaret shrugs. 

"Come and I'll introduce you to Barbara in the boutique." Joan smiles leading the way. Margaret turns to look over her shoulder for Leo who is nowhere to be seen. 

* 

"Mrs. McGarry, good morning." Barbara says looking up from her books. "I see you've met Joan." 

"I'm actually not Mrs. McGarry." Margaret says blushing. 

"Don't worry about it honey." Joan laughs. 

"How long are you staying?" Barbara asks. 

"Just a week." Margaret says looking at the racks of bathers and clothes. 

"Mrs. McGarry..." Joan begins nudging Margaret. "Needs a new pair of bathers." 

"You've come to the right place." Barbara comes to life looking Margaret up and down. "Let's see you're a six right?" 

"Yes." Margaret says surprised. 

"And you have beautiful red hair so..." Barbara says as she wanders the rows of color-arranged bikinis. 

"This would look great on you." Joan says pulling down a dynamic red triangle bikini. 

Margaret eyes it apprehensively. "I couldn't it's too little." She says with trepidation. 

"Nonsense you want to impress that gentleman your with...try it on." Barbara encourages. 

"I can't I need to...after the winter." Margaret says slightly embarrassed. 

"We'll take you across to the spa then." Barbara says turning to look across at the spa building. 

"In the meantime I'll put this one behind the counter for you." Joan offers. "And you'll need a sarong." She adds turning to a new rack filled with the colorful light material. 

* 

"Kelly!" Barbara's sing-song voice calls out as they approach the open bungalow. 

"Hello darling!" Kelly says as her face lights up. 

"I'd like you to meet..." Barbara begins. 

"Margaret McGarry." Kelly finishes. 

"It's actually not Mrs." Barbara whispers. 

"Your secret is safe with me." Kelly laughs. "What can I do for you?" 

"Margaret was hesitant to try on a bikini after a long hard capitol city winter." Barbara explains. 

"Underarm, bikini and half or full leg?" Kelly gives the option. 

"Lip and brow as well?" Margaret questions. 

"Can do." Kelly smiles. 

"I'll leave you in Kelly's capable hands and I'll see you back at the boutique." Barbara smiles heading back to work. 

"I'll give you this to look at." Kelly says passing Margaret a pamphlet on the spa's services. Inside Margaret totals her de-wintering wax and cringes at the extortionate prices. 

"Full or half leg?" Kelly asks ready with the wax. 

"Half please." Margaret gulps taking the bill down from two hundred and fifty five for a full leg to two hundred and five. It's nothing a razor and a home wax job wouldn't fix if she were at home. 

As she cringes with the pain of the wax ripping the hair from its follicle, Margaret knows it's nothing compared to the pain the President will cause if he's less than impressed with the bill. 

* 

"No excuses." Barbara says holding up the bikini as Margaret comes back from the spa. "Feel better?" 

"I feel bare." Margaret smiles hesitantly taking the bikini and closing the change room door behind her. 

"You should take Mr. McGarry for a massage tomorrow, help him unwind." Barbara suggests as Margaret changes and opens the door. 

"Oh honey, you're going to knock him dead." Barbara says as Margaret steps timidly out of the change room. "Do you like it, it looks fabulous." 

"There's not a lot of it." Margaret says smoothing the matching sarong down. 

"What are you worried about, you don't have a multitude of sins to hide like I do." Barbara laughs. "You might want to tie it a little tighter though." 

Margaret says nothing turning to each angle to look at herself in the mirror. 

"Take it or leave it?" Barbara asks smiling. 

"Take it." Margaret smiles back. 

"That man's not going to know what hit him." Barbara laughs as Margaret disappears to change back into her clothes. 

*

"Where have you been?" Margaret smiles as she sees Leo walking along the path towards her outside the boutique. 

"How much money did you spend?" Leo replies with a questions and Margaret swears he rolls his eyes. Behind them one of the resort staff approaches briskly. 

"Mr. and Mrs. McGarry, your room is ready early, your bags have been placed in the room." He informs them smiling and hurrying away. 

"I was watching TV." Leo says strolling along behind Margaret. 

"You know the President is paying for all this?" Margaret asks stopping and turning to face him. 

"How much did you spend?" Leo repeats. 

"I got my money's worth." Margaret replies indignantly to cover the lie; the truth is she feels her one hundred dollar new bikini and spa session were nothing but highway robbery. 

"You're even tight with the President's money." Leo laughs. "How much?" 

"That's between the President and me." Margaret replies ending the conversation and continuing to their accommodation. 

*

"Oh Leo." Margaret breathes looking around the airy bungalow, her eyes crossing to the colonial bed and spacious living area. 

"Now what?" Leo asks looking around the room. 

"Did you bring something to do?" Margaret calls from the verandah. 

"No." Leo replies falling into a couch. 

"So do nothing, sit and relax, have a nap." Margaret says coming back inside having spied the clear water and white sand. 

"What are you doing?" 

"I'm going to the beach, I'm going to enjoy this week even if you aren't." Margaret informs him picking up her earlier purchase and claiming the left bathroom as her own. 

*

To her relief the beach is deserted, she managed to slip past Leo who had his head back and eyes closed on the couch. She pulls at the triangle cups trying to get them to cover more than they're meant to, she's always worn more material than this before when heading to the beach. 

Dipping her toe against the waves that barely lap against the shore she finds the water warm and inviting but chooses to lie on her back in the sun first. 

The complimentary beach towel almost disappears against the sand, Margaret taking the time to ensure it is spread out without creases or sand on it. With copious amounts of the resort sunscreen rubbed into every square inch of exposed skin and her sunglasses protecting her eyes, Margaret finally relaxes. 

"Excuse me, is this chair taken?" The familiar voice asks just as Margaret was starting to escape the feeling of being out in public in her underwear. 

"No." Margaret says lifting her glasses off her face and sitting up to look at Leo. 

"Margaret...I..." He falters as his eyes trail over her shoulders and the rise and fall of her breasts and her alabaster stomach against the bright red suite. 

"I don't think it's me...it's a bit to exposing for me." Margaret says watching his eyes trail along the length of her legs. 

"No you look great." Leo assures her sitting on the large beach chair. 

"You're wearing shoes and socks and long pants and a shirt." Margaret observes unsure of whether to laugh or be dismayed. 

"So?" Leo asks looking down at his attire. 

"It's the beach." Margaret reminds him as she kneels next to the chair and strips off the shoes and socks to expose a pair of pale feet. 

"Margaret!" He protests as puts the shoes and socks under the chair and pushes up the long pants as high as they can go. She tips the wide brimmed hat, smiling as she lays out her other towel. 

"No Margaret, I'm too old to be sitting on the sand." He protests and she lets this one slide, lying back on the towel. 

"You do really look good, I've just never seen you in a bikini before." Leo says after a couple of minutes. Margaret's eyes flick open, her head turning to smile a thank you at him. 

"Could you rub some sunscreen into me?" Margaret asks turning onto her stomach and holding out the bottle to Leo who takes it from her cautiously. 

She waits hearing the cream dollop onto his fingers before his three fingers spread it across her lower back. 

"You're very pale." He comments uncomfortably, rubbing in around her side. 

"That's why I have to be careful." Margaret mumbles letting herself move with Leo's rubbing strokes that are finally made by his whole hand. 

Closing her eyes and letting herself enjoy the small massage, Margaret concentrates on relaxing her muscles from head to toe. 

"What are you doing?!" She cries out reaching around to grab the two strings of her bikini top that Leo has pulled open. 

"I'm sorry." He says jumping back at the outburst. "Jenny always asked me to rub the cream in everywhere, she didn't like to have tan lines." 

Realizing the innocence of the situation, Margaret puts her head back down, trying to soothe her consciousness of the new skimpy bikini. "Could you tie them up again when you're done?" 

"Sure." Leo replies rubbing a new squirt of sunscreen into her shoulders. 

"Did you bring a bathing suit?" Margaret asks after about fifteen minutes. 

"I don't own one." Leo replies from the beach chair as Margaret picks up the towel and wanders down to the waters edge. She hesitantly drops her sarong and wades into the shallow water, kneeling until the water ripples around her shoulders and then floating on her back, relaxing away the stresses of her government job. 

* 

Rubbing her arms dry with her towel, Margaret squints into the sun back at Leo who she swears is talking on the phone. As she steps closer, it becomes clearer that he is. Still she says nothing spreading the dry towel in the same meticulous fashion and drying her legs off while Leo talks with Josh. 

Under the cloud of being interested in the conversation, Margaret sits on the edge of the beach chair next to Leo's legs waiting for confirmation, when he says Josh, Margaret grabs the phone from his ear pitching it over her shoulder. Leo's wide eyes and the plop sound telling her the phone has landed in the clear water she was swimming in minutes ago. 

"That was..." Leo says in disbelief. 

"Cell phones don't work here, how did you get it to work?" 

"It's a...was a satellite phone." Leo says still stunned and before he can finish his pager beeps. Margaret grabs it from behind his back having gone unnoticed until now, she kicks up the sand next to her, burying the pager beneath a couple of inches of white sand. 

"New rules for this vacation." Margaret begins gravely. "No phones, pagers, faxes or emails." 

"What am I supposed to do?" Leo waves his hands. 

"Relax, de-stress." Margaret replies settling herself on her towel again. After a couple of minutes she turns her head at the slight snoring noise coming from her boss next to her. 

"The man must have decades of sleep to catch up on." With a wide smile spreading across her face Margaret creeps up successfully pulling Leo's shirt over his head. She rubs sunscreen across his face and chest; satisfied with her work she leaves the beach temporarily. 

* 

The sun is starting to set when the gentle snoring rhythms slow then cease, Margaret is sitting on the beach chair next to him as Leo's eyes open and his brain questions where his shirt has gone. 

He looks over to her sipping on a tropically colored cocktail from the Monkey Hut lounge. "You're really liking this." 

"I made us dinner reservations." Margaret smiles gathering up her things 

* 

"What time?" Leo asks as Margaret washes the salt off herself in the outside shower. 

"Seven." Margaret answers letting the water flow back through her hair. 

"You know there's only one bed right." Leo says handing Margaret a towel. 

"I'm hardly going to let that spoil my week." Margaret replies heading inside. 

*

"You nearly ready?" Leo asks knocking on Margaret's bathroom door. 

"Ready." Margaret calls opening the door. 

"You look nice." Margaret smiles at Leo in pants, shirt and a sports jacket. 

"So do you." Leo smiles back at the fitting black dress with delicate feminine ruffles. 

"The restaurant has won many awards." Margaret makes small talk as they walk down the stairs. 

"We shall eat well on the President then." For the first time today Margaret feels like Leo's relaxed. 

*

"Mr. and Mrs. McGarry, so nice to have you join us." The waitress Jessica greets them. 

"Good evening." Leo says levelly. 

"I have you down for a table outdoors if you'll just come this way." 

Relishing in the gentle breeze that floats across the verandah, Margaret ignores the menu that is placed in front of her. "Thank you." She says coming back to reality as a white napkin is placed across her lap. 

"I'll take the couch." Leo says from behind the menu. 

"Hmmmm." Margaret says not paying attention. 

"I'll take the couch." Leo repeats. 

"We can alternate." Margaret offers focusing on the menu for the first time. "We're both adults." 

"Would you like some wine?" Leo offers. 

"No." Margaret sighs. "But I am going to have the Gruyére cheese soufflé as an appetizer and the yellow snapper and red lobster for an entree. 

"You can drink in my..." Leo begins. 

"I don't need to drink." Margaret smiles over at him. 

"I'm going to have the Key lime pie for desert." Leo brightens, changing the subject.

* 

"You got some color today." Leo notices Margaret's pink skin that the portrait neckline of her dress exposes. 

"So did you." Margaret smiles over at him. 

"Only because I woke up naked." 

"Naked!" Margaret laughs. "You came down to the beach looking like you were going to a horse race meeting, besides I kept rubbing sunscreen into you so you wouldn't burn." 

"I'm sorry about today." Leo stops. 

"For being a grumpy old man?" Margaret asks. 

"No..." He glares at her. "For the thing with...untying." 

"Don't worry about it." Margaret says breezily continuing along the path. 

*

"Are you sure you'll be all right?" Margaret asks watching Leo lie down on the couch. The king sized bed feels like a small island compared to the firm piece of furniture. 

"Margaret I've been face down in gutters before, compared to that this is a bed of rose petals." His voice replies, Margaret unable to see him over the back of the couch. 

"Good night." She says pushing the unnecessary white doona down the bed further. 

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Leo asks in the darkness after a couple of minutes. 

Margaret smiles because he's starting to enjoy himself but still can't get his mind to be inactive and while he was asleep on the beach that afternoon, she planned and booked the following day. 

"We're having a massage at nine and then taking a day boat out onto the water for the rest of the day." 

"Ok goodnight." Leo accepts and Margaret lies back down with a smile on her face. 

* 

"How much is this going to cost The President?" Leo asks as they head to the spa bungalow. 

"It's a hundred dollars for a fifty minute session but this is money well spent." Margaret says. "You must have knots of knots in your muscles." 

"Aren't assistants supposed to give their bosses a neck massage after a long meeting?" 

"Only in the soaps." Margaret says frowning at him. 

"God dag." Kelly greets. 

"I'm sorry?" Leo says looking lost. 

"It's Swedish for good morning." Kelly explains. 

"I booked us in for a Swedish massage." Margaret smiles. 

"This is going to help me how?" Leo asks resembling a reluctant customer. 

"It improves your circulation and skin tone and it'll soothe your tired muscles, Tony has magical hands, he'll put you to sleep." Kelly says winking an eye at Margaret. 

* 

"Would you like some aromatherapy oils with your massage?" Kelly asks Margaret. 

"Oh have you got ylang ylang?" Margaret requests. 

"Sure have." Kelly replies taking out a small bottle, dribbling it onto Margaret's back and beginning to press at her muscles. 

"You coming to the wedding tomorrow evening?" Kelly asks intruding on Margaret's concentration of the gentle sounds of the Atlantic Ocean. 

"Wedding." Margaret questions shaping the pillow till it's comfortable. 

"Two of our guests, John and Leah are having their ceremony here, three at Palapa Point." 

"On a Wednesday?" Leo questions. 

"They're doing it sort of back to front, honeymoon then wedding, they're been here since Sunday and they're staying on until a week tomorrow." 

"We don't know them." Leo reminds her. 

"Oh no the whole island is invited." Kelly says quickly. "Might like to come in and treat yourself before the ceremony, say a facial." 

"Remember the military might at the hands of the person paying our bill." Leo reminds Margaret who smiles and lets the conversation die 

"What are you two doing today?" Kelly asks as the time winds closer to finishing, her hands massaging Margaret's back with light pressure. 

"We're taking one of the day boats and doing a bit of exploring." Margaret answers. 

"There's a lovely spot not far from here, beautiful beach and has a fresh water spot you can swim in, purest water you'll ever find." Tony offers and Margaret barely has the strength to answer. 

"Sounds good." 

"Honey." Kelly says bringing Margaret back from about to doze off. "Leo's asleep." 

*

"You go ahead I've left something back in the bungalow." Margaret says to Leo as they leave the spa, she points in the direction of the beach where their transport should be waiting. 

"I don't think I can drive this." Leo says as Margaret joins him back on the sand, a wide brimmed hat on her head, a bag and another hat in her hand. 

"You'll be fine Sir, they can't go much faster than jogging pace." The tall resort employee informs them. 

"See, you'll be fine." Margaret smiles slapping the spare hat on Leo's head. 

"Excuse me!" A chorus of young voices calls, spinning the three adults around. 

"Here you go." The two children smile offering out a two large baskets and a fishing rod. 

"Have a nice day." They giggle, running back up the sand. 

"Yes enjoy your day." The attractive employee wishes as he helps Margaret onto the boat. 

* 

"That's it." Margaret points as Leo steers the little boat through the shallow clear water. 

"That's what?" Leo asks and Margaret realizes he was asleep for the conversation this morning. 

"Never mind." Margaret smiles opening the top of one of the baskets. "Snorkeling gear!" she cries out pleased. "Bait." She says crinkling her nose up and pushing it to the side. 

"At least it's not live." Leo says slowing the boat as they approach the beach. 

"I bought you something yesterday." Margaret says sitting on the side of the boat dangling her feet over the side once Leo has directed it partly up onto the beach. 

Sitting beside her now, he takes the woven bag from her and opens it up. "A crossword book and a Little Palm Island pen." 

"There's more." Margaret prompts. 

"What are these?" Leo asks holding up a pair of blue shorts. 

"They're swimming trunks." Margaret enlightens him. 

"You could have given them to me back at the bungalow, where am I supposed to change?" 

"I don't know behind a tree." Margaret laughs grabbing the snorkeling gear. 

"What's in the other basket?" Leo asks. 

"It must be food because they put it below in the cool section." She replies grabbing the sunscreen and applying some more. "What don't you catch us a fish for lunch." 

"What are you doing?" Leo asks disgusted as Margaret spits into her face mask. 

"I am going snorkeling." She announces pushing off the side of the boat into the water. 

* 

"What have you caught?" Margaret asks standing, the water deep only to mid calf. 

"Nothing." Leo says looking dismayed at the fishing line he's stuck into the sand. 

"Did you put bait on the hook?" 

"Yes, four." Leo replies knowing she was asking the most obvious thing. "These are quite difficult." He adds referring to the crossword book, his tone softening. 

"Good." Margaret says grabbing a towel and sitting next to him. She isn't there long however as a gentle tug pulls at the end of the line. They grab at the line reeling in the lightweight fish that doesn't put up much of a fight. 

"Oh throw it back." Margaret says as the fish flips its tail in Leo's hand. 

"We couldn't cook it anyway." He says placing it gently back in the water and watching it swim off. 

"Go see what's in the basket." He requests bumping his shoulder into hers. 

"Yes boss." 

* 

"Well come on!" Margaret calls heading with the basket in hand towards the green foliage. 

"Where are you going?" Leo calls packing up the fishing gear. 

"To find somewhere nice to eat lunch." 

"We can't go away." Leo protests. 

"What are you afraid some pirates will come and take our boat?" Margaret laughs. 

"Well..." 

"I can swim faster than it goes...we'll stay within sight Ok." Margaret offers to appease him. 

"Fine." He says putting the fishing gear in the boat and hurrying to catch up to her. 

"Those bathers do really look good on you." Margaret comments before cutting through the trees. 

* 

"With compliments." Margaret reads off the card on top of the basket. She spreads out the blanket having successfully found the famous fresh water spot. "Oh Leo." She sighs lifting each thing out one at a time, then finding the menu. 

"Key West shrimp, chicken and broccoli quesadilla, calamari salad, salad nicoise, chilled soup, lobster croissants, sugar crusted salmon, seared chicken breast, orange cream and pistachio crust and key lime pie." 

"I think the boat might drag along the bottom on the way back." Leo jokes. 

* 

"Oh I'm going to bottle this water and take it home and put it in my bath." Margaret sighs sinking further into the fresh water as Leo packs up the basket. "Are you coming in?" 

He looks over at her lacking enthusiasm for her proposal. 

"Come on, you've got to christen those bathers and you won't get warmer water." Margaret encourages and manages to get Leo to sit waist deep at the edge. 

"I'm glad I made you come along." He says as Margaret swims up along side him, pulling herself up to sit next to him. 

She looks sideways giving him a questioning look. 

"I would never be out doing this stuff, I'd just stay in the room and I don't know." His voice trails. 

"Do nothing." Margaret finishes. 

"Thank you." Leo laughs. 

"You're welcome...on both accounts." 

*

"This is perfection." Margaret says lifting the straw again to her lips watching the sun dip below the horizon. 

"I prefer to think of it as a miracle, that we got safely there and back today." Leo smiles. 

"Are you going to ask me what I've got planned for tomorrow?" Margaret asks smiling more to herself than anything. 

"I hope we're staying on dry land." 

"I thought we'd relax inside in the morning, I bought a book with me, you have a book. I thought we could go up to the spa before the wedding in the afternoon." Margaret suggests. 

"We should walk back along the beach." Leo answers absently. 

* 

The sand is firm and warm under Margaret's feet as she tries to count the number of different colors the disappearing sun casts over the water. Swinging her arms gently as she walks there's a sudden change. 

"What's this for?" Margaret asks looking down where Leo has slid his hand into hers. 

"It just felt right." He explains simply. 

*

"Where'd you get that?" Margaret asks eyeing the Miami Herald Leo is ready suspiciously. 

"They sent it to me." Leo replies as Margaret pushes down the middle of the paper to look Leo in the eye. "All right I took it from the Grand room, are you happy?" 

Margaret says nothing shaking her head and smiling. "Listen to this, I found a history of the island." 

"Resting three miles off-shore, some 30 miles from historic Key West, Little Palm is a five-acre oasis in the Atlantic Ocean. Fast running tides have created a pristine white sand beach and deep-water dockage for visiting yachts. Hundreds of Jamaican Tall coconut palms grace the shoreline, planted by the first inhabitant, Newton Munson.   
John Spottswood, Sheriff of Monroe County and owner of the only radio station in the Keys, bought the island during the time President Truman and his wife wintered in Key West. 

The Trumans listened to the radio broadcasts and visited Little Palm often during those years. Then, in 1962, Warner Brothers selected Little Palm Island as the location for the film PT-109, a biography of John F. Kennedy's war years starring Cliff Robertson.  
In 1995, Patrick Colee, Chairman of Noble House Hotels & Resorts, bought the island. His vision and financial investment have turned Little Palm Island into one of the world's most luxurious and secluded resorts." 

"Oh God." Leo groans putting down the paper. 

"What?" Margaret frowns. 

"Presidents, biographies, marine sanctuaries. The President chose this place on purpose." Leo explains lifting the paper again. 

"I think it was a fine choice." Margaret defends reading on. 

"What time if your facial." Leo asks. 

"Ten, you're booked in too." She yawns. 

"I'm not having another massage." He says adamantly, folding up the paper this time. 

"Well good because you're booked in for a facial." Margaret replies heading to the bathroom, closing the door behind her preventing further protests from Leo. 

* 

"Margaret no!" Leo protests following her to the spa. She smiles at Kelly who smiles back sympathetically. 

"You weren't able to convince him of the benefits of an Executive Men's Facial?" She asks. 

"I think he thinks it's a women's facial." Margaret grins over at Leo. 

"All right get it over with." Leo grumbles. 

"Someone's keen." Kelly jokes as Margaret lies down. "You look a bit pink, how about the Sun Lover's Hydrating Facial." She suggests. 

"Elisha will be along in a minute." Kelly directs to Leo. "She's come in for the wedding today and she doesn't mind picking up a bit more work." 

Across from them Leo grumbles something inaudible. 

"I'm going to start with a gentle clean." Kelly says rubbing a liquid into Margaret's face. "Then I'll apply a soothing concentrate followed by an anti-free radical mask that releases aloe vera, by the time you should feel a sense of cool well being." 

"Heavenly." Margaret replies. 

"Mr. McGarry, Elisha is going to do a deep-pore cleansing with enzyme peeling and steam then a personal repair ampoule. Next is an anti-stress massage, ending with a lift off plantomer mask. Lastly we apply a little gel that has botanical liposome's, it helps prevent razor burn and sensitivity." 

"I said no more massages." Leo comes back. 

"You'll love this, never had a complaint from a man on the island, we'll give you some gel to take back with you." 

"I'm sure." Leo says hesitantly. 

* 

"You had your hair done!" Leo exclaims as Margaret walks up the stairs of the bungalow. 

"You like it?" 

"How much did it cost?" Leo asks gravely and Margaret shallows her eyes at him. 

"I think we've changed rolls..." 

"You mean I'm now tight and you spend money like it's going out of fashion." Leo finishes. 

"I was going to be more polite about it." Margaret says shrinking. 

"Margaret I'm not paying the bill, the President is." Leo reminds her. 

"I know, and I haven't had a holiday in over ten years." She begins rising her voice a little. "I barely have time to put on moisturizer in the morning and I wear such little make-up of a day because I'm so exhausted of night I'd never take it all off." Her voice rises again in strength and volume. "So I think I should be able to treat myself and if The President wants to fire me over this, considering you dragged me down here...then fine." 

"He'll have to get past me first...How much." Leo asks with an ear-to-ear smile. 

"For a shampoo, up-do and make-up, a hundred and sixty five dollars." Margaret says in a tiny voice. 

"You look like two million bucks." Leo says heading inside, leaving Margaret with a bigger grin on her face. 

*

"Welcome to a two grand wedding ceremony." Margaret whispers looking around the restaurant that has been set up especially. 

"How do you know this?" Leo asks sticking close by her. 

"It's the Swaying Palm package, I read about it back in the room." 

"So what sort of wedded bliss does my two grand get me?" Leo asks inspecting the cake. 

"A professional photographer, a ceremony performed by their interfaith minister at the location of your choice. A bouquet and boutonniere for the bride and groom, a chilled bottle of Moet & Chandon White Star Champagne, a wedding cake, your choice of flavors and a pair of Little Palm Island champagne flutes engraved with the newlyweds names and wedding date." 

"They'll be divorced in six months." Leo whispers and Margaret hits him as a reflex. 

"One bottle of Champagne, they'd better hope it's a wedding party full of alcoholics." Leo jokes and Margaret looks disapprovingly at him. 

"Well hello you two." Joan greets swinging over to them. "You look fabulous Margaret and your better half here scrubs up all right as well." 

"How are you?" Margaret says embarrassed at such compliments. 

"Hot and it's only going to get warmer." Joan says fanning herself. 

"I noticed that this morning." Margaret comments. 

"It gets worse before it's broken by a storm." 

"This is all beautiful." Margaret comments and Joan shakes her head, leaning in to whisper to her. 

"I've seen the bride honey, he must be marrying her for residency or something." 

"Oh come on." Margaret laughs. 

"Compared to you, she looks like she fell off the back of a truck." Joan laughs swinging off to greet more guests entering the bungalow. 

"You do look beautiful." Leo whispers next to her. 

*

"I think it's getting warmer." Margaret whispers to Leo, feeling the first beads of sweat forming on her back. 

"The reception's private isn't it." Leo asks as the other witnesses around them continue to clap for the newlyweds. 

"I think everyone goes back to where we were before?" Margaret assumes. 

"Do you want to go?" Leo asks resting his hand barely against the small of her back. 

"I'd love some of that chocolate cake." Margaret whispers devilishly. 

*

"This is a fifty thousand dollar wedding." Leo says leaning in behind Margaret. 

"I'm looking at the food and the alcohol and the decorations." She whispers back. 

"It's exactly what they serve in the restaurant." Leo notices. "Do you know anyone here?" 

"Just the staff." Margaret laughs with a mouthful and then turns to Leo with a serious look on her face. "One dance and then we'll get out of here?" 

Leo casts his eyes to the empty floor space that a few couples have started to occupy, dancing to the music coming from the CD player on the bar. "Of course." 

"What are you doing?" He asks noticing Margaret's gaze move downwards as he takes her in his arms. 

"I have habit of flattening people's feet." She blushes. 

"Don't concentrate on it." Leo instructs lifting her chin with his cupped hand. "Look at me and listen to the music." 

Moving perfectly in their own little space, Margaret never lets her eyes leave Leo's. "What were you worried about?" 

He pulls her closer encouraging her to look over his shoulder and him over hers as they continue to dance through the break in the music and into the next song. 

"What's the matter?" Leo asks pulling back after feeling Margaret's head drop to his shoulders. 

"Barbara is making me laugh." She smiles and Leo pulls her back into him again. 

"Thank you." Leo says pulling gently away from Margaret as the song ends. "I haven't danced with someone like that in ages...it was nice." 

"Thank you..." Margaret smiles self-consciously. "Let's get back to the bungalow and turn up the air-conditioning." Margaret suggests weaving through the guests. 

"You do look more beautiful than the bride." Leo says as they make their way back along the path. 

"Leo that's a horrible thing to say, it was her wedding day!" Margaret exclaims. 

"They should have eloped in Vegas and put the rest into the slots." He continues and Margaret looks at him wide eyed. 

"I don't know what to say." 

* 

"Leo." Margaret says sitting up in bed. 

"Yes." Leo replies from the couch Margaret slept last night on. 

"Is the air-conditioning up as high as it can go?" 

"Yes." He says sitting up. 

"Can you sleep?" She asks tired of tossing and turning in an effort to avoid the heat and get to sleep. 

"No." 

"Ok." Margaret sighs falling back into her pillows again, staring at the ceiling. She thrashes over onto her stomach angrily when she hears light snoring coming from the couch. 

Giving up on sleep, Margaret weaves towards the balcony stubbing her toe the coffee table. Cursing she turns to look over Leo, her disturbance has ceased his snoring but his eyes remain closed. On the balcony the heat swarms around her, like mosquitoes to fresh blood and the water beckons. Turning she contemplates more injuries to her extremities by going back inside, her mind made up she heads towards the beach. 

*

Unaware she has woken him, Leo creeps onto the verandah as Margaret descends on the stairs. He watches her through the gaps in the Jamaican palms as she walks silently down to the beach. 

The light from the outdoor torches fades but he can still see her standing with the white sand between her toes. She steps closer to the water, almost disappearing from his sight. Her head flashes left then right and Leo ducks just before she looks back up towards the bungalow. The gaps in the plants which surround the verandah allow him enough to see Margaret two hands at the bottom of the spaghetti strap shirt, she pulls it over her head dropping it on the sand exposing her pale back to him. Again she looks for other signs of life before shimmering out of the matching boxer shorts, stepping closer towards the water and further from the light Leo gets only a glimpse of her pale bottom and long legs. 

There's no great splash, no noise at all and Leo begins to feel voyeuristic crouched down peeking between the trees. He heads back inside staying out of view and crawls back onto the couch, he doesn't know how long it is before she creeps back inside but his eyes are firmly shut and his body facing the back of the couch. 

*

"Leo." Margaret says shaking his shoulder the next morning. "Come on, we're going to be late." 

"Late for what?" He moans. 

"Day trip into Key West." She informs him. 

"Why does that sound like one big day of shopping." Leo moans turning over. 

"It is, and a look around at the history of the place." Margaret says fastening her wristwatch. 

"Why do I think my credit card is going to get a workout?" Leo asks sitting up. 

"Leo you have to buy presents for The President, First Lady, Josh, Toby, Sam and CJ." Margaret answers efficiently 

"So, you've never needed my help with that before." Leo excuses heading to the bathroom. 

"I need your signature." Margaret puts the final nail in the coffin, shutting the bathroom door after him. 

* 

"Bad weather's coming." Their boat driver points as Leo and Margaret travel back from Key West. 

"How long do you think?" Leo asks squinting to look at the tiny patch of dark sky far off on the horizon. Next to him Margaret shifts uncomfortably. 

"Couple of hours, but you'll need to tie everything down tonight." He advises them cheerfully. 

*

"Are you all right?" Leo asks putting his fork down and looking up at Margaret. 

"I'm fine." She smiles unconvincingly. 

"Buyers remorse?" He questions and Margaret breaks out in a smile. 

"Ahh, I knew it was still in there." Leo says picking his fork up again. 

"Thank you." Margaret says shaking her head and glancing out across the water again. 

"You keep looking out over the water, we're not going to float away you know?" 

"I'm Ok." Margaret assures him, taking stock with a deep sigh. 

"I'm having Key Lime pie, Berries and Lime Gratin for you?" Leo asks changing the conversation. 

* 

"Are you decent?" Leo calls knocking on Margaret's bathroom door later that night. He can hear water splashing on the other side before her voice calls back. 

"No, but you can come in, you can't see anything." 

Hesitantly he pushes open the door finding her up to her shoulders in water and bubbles in the whirlpool bath. 

"That's nice music." Margaret comments. 

"It's one of the CD's they've left in the room." Leo says of the soft music that pours through the built in sound system. 

He makes himself comfortable on the chair next to the bathroom sink and Margaret knows there's something on his mind. "You look like you're waiting for something bad to happen." 

"What would that be?" Margaret deflects. 

"Actually, you look downright frightened." Leo says as a low rumbling floats through from outside. "Guess the storm's getting closer." 

"What would I be frightened of? That we're going to float away into the Atlantic?" 

"That the sun will rise tomorrow?" Leo asks playing along. 

"I'm fine." Margaret assures him reaching for some facial wash. "Could you pass me the face cloth?" She asks indicating to the white cloth hanging over the rack. 

"I'm not convinced." Leo says dropping it on top of her head and closing the bathroom door after him. 

* 

The temperature drops as the low rumbling in the sky draws louder and louder and only minutes later rain knocks against the glass front doors. Curled on the couch with only a light sheet over her, Margaret watches through the gap in the trees. Lightening dances through the night sky playing chicken and descending over the water, she jumps as the accompanying thunder cracks loudly, pulling the sheet closer around her. Frighteningly fascinated Margaret can neither draw her eyes from the impressive show of nature nor shut down her trembling body. 

She takes a second to peer over at Leo, who is a mere lump in the bed. When she says his name in the calmest voice she can muster, there's no reply. She pulls the light sheet across her face as she swears the lightening draws closer, but it serves no protection for her eyes. Again she looks over the back of the couch at Leo and decides to expose her weakness. 

She tiptoes quickly across the floor, pulling the mosquito netting around the bed. Thunder claps loudly above her, sending her diving into the bed pulling what she can muster quickly over her head. 

"Margaret." Leo says sleepily pulling the pillow off of her head. She struggles with him trying to get it back over her head in preparation for the next roll of thunder. "You're afraid of storms...that's what it is." 

He gets no reply, not that he needs an answer. Comforting arms wrap around her waist pulling her securely into him. "Close your eyes." He requests softly and Margaret complies. 

"I'm sorry." Margaret whispers for the first time. 

"Don't be...we're not in any danger where we are." Leo assures her continuing to feel her shake against him. 

"Lightening and thunder occur simultaneously." Leo whispers his head next to hers on the pillow. 

"But thunder always follows lightening." Margaret whispers. 

"That's because light travels faster than sound." Leo explains. "Lightening is a spark of electricity and thunder is the sound made by the air surrounding the lightening bolt as it is suddenly heated up. These heated molecules collide with cooler molecules and make sound waves." 

"So why does lightening come before thunder?" Margaret repeats relaxing a little in Leo's arms. 

"Light travels at about 186,000 miles a second or 700 million miles an hour in air, sound travels slower at 670 million miles per hour in air or 760 miles per hour, so we see the flash of lightening almost as it happens, but get the sound much slower." Leo explains. 

"You can count the seconds between lightening and thunder, then you multiply by 0.21 to work out how far away the storm is." Leo finishes as the room lights up with another flash. 

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15." Margaret counts before thunder rolls again. 

"Three point one five miles out." Leo calculates. 

"Why do I get so scared then?" Margaret asks. 

"I don't know, I can't answer that." Leo laughs and Margaret un-tenses a little more. 

"Do you think you'll be able to sleep?" Leo asks and Margaret nods her head on the pillow. "You don't have to go." He offers feeling her pull out of his arms. 

In the morning when the last of the storm has dissipated and the first rays of light are bringing in the morning, Leo is still wrapped around her. 

* 

"Rise and shine." Leo says gently depressing his side of the bed, with a large tray in his hands. 

Margaret stirs, blinking and squinting in the bright morning sun that Leo has allowed to stream into the room. 

"Breakfast is on." He says proudly as Margaret sits up only to have him immediately laugh. 

"What?" Margaret asks in confusion rubbing her eyes. 

"Your pajamas have pink elephants on them and it says 'will work for peanuts'" 

"Don't get any ideas." Margaret yawns. "What did you order me?" 

"I cooked this." Leo corrects her feigning looking hurt. 

"What did you order me?" Margaret asks again her eyes dancing. 

"The restaurant sent over a selection of what we've been having each morning." Leo says opening the lids to reveal breads, pastries, omelets, eggs, juice, coffee, fruit, yogurt, cheese, berries, croissants, pancakes, waffles, French toast, sticky buns, English muffins, granola, bran, rice crispies, corn flakes and shredded wheat." 

"I'm sorry about getting scared last night." Margaret apologizes tucking into some fruit and yogurt. 

"Don't worry about it." Leo assures her. "It was nice to hold someone again." He says quietly not meeting her eyes. 

"It was nice to be held." Margaret replies equally as quietly, her answers getting Leo's attention. 

"What's the plan for today?" Leo asks picking up an English muffin. 

"I'm going to learn to windsurf." Margaret informs him confidently. 

* 

"How'd you go?" Leo asks looking up from his crossword book, in front of him his drink starts to sweat in its glass. 

"I'm a pro." Margaret announces confidently. 

"No you're not, you only managed to get the thing up right once for more than five seconds." Leo accuses. 

"All right." Margaret laughs stealing a sip of Leo's drink. "Feel like coming canoeing with me?" 

"As long as I don't have to get wet." 

* 

"Where are we going?" Leo asks paddling in the seat behind Margaret. 

"I thought we'd circum-navigate." She replies. 

"Not the globe I hope." 

"The island." She laughs paddling faster. "Have you gotten wet yet?" Margaret asks as an after thought. 

"Yes, when we went across there for the day." Leo says pointing. 

"That was hardly wet, you never went deeper than your waist." Margaret points out. 

"If you wet me with these big paddles." Leo warns. 

"I'll find myself unemployable when I get back to DC?" Margaret asks turning to smile at Leo. 

"I'd think promoting Donna and demoting you would be a more suitable punishment." Leo grins splashing up a bit of water with his own paddle. 

"Ok." Margaret says seemingly dropping the issue, they continue to paddle till they're halfway around the island and Margaret stops. 

"Your arms tired?" Leo asks as she rests the paddle beside her. 

"Yeah." Margaret breathes and smiles in front of Leo. With two hands she grabs each side of the canoe throwing all of her weight to the left tipping over the canoe and drenching both of them. 

"Margaret!" Leo bellows surfacing in the chest height water, but she's already swimming towards the island and safety. 

"You just earned yourself two weeks working for Josh and four with Toby." He calls smiling despite himself pulling the canoe to the shore. 

* 

"More your type of wet." Margaret asks finding Leo in the hot tub. 

"No paddling, no getting pulled out to sea, year round warm temperatures." Leo says not opening his eyes. 

"I wish I had a camera right now." Margaret says sitting on the edge. "Front page news: Leo McGarry is not a workaholic, see the amazing candid pictures inside." 

"You're in enough trouble." Leo says grinning. 

"Peace offering." Margaret points to the tray on the verandah with lunch. 

"The way to a man's heart is through his stomach?" Leo asks opening his eyes to look at lunch Margaret is pointing to. 

"I plead not guilty your honor." Margaret says holding up her hands. "Look there's Key West shrimp, a fruit and cheese platter, a Little Palm burger, raspberry chocolate mousse cake and Grand Marnier Crème Caramel and Pistachio Baklava." 

"Are you getting in or is this too tame for you Jane?" Leo asks. 

"I never swim right after eating Tarzan." Margaret replies popping a shrimp in her mouth. 

*

"Think we can convince The President to come up with some reason for us having to come here again?" Margaret asks squeezing the sand beneath her toes. Despite the brilliant culinary skills of the head chef, Margaret can't help but think the view and atmosphere is more worthy of praise. 

"He'd drag us on a history tour and then out to the marine sanctuary which we've managed to avoid." Leo says rolling his eyes and slicing another bite of his meal. 

"Our bill..." Margaret begins. 

"Don't mention it, you might not be the only one without a job when we get back." He says smiling, seeing the worry cross her face, Leo reaches across to pat her hand reassuringly. 

When he goes to pull away, Margaret gently takes it in hers. "I've had a wonderful time these past few days...Thank you." 

"It's me who should be thanking you." Leo says squeezing her hand for a second. 

* 

"Back to reality the day after tomorrow." Leo reminds them later that night as he exits his bathroom. 

"You don't have to..." Margaret begins, pushing back the white doona on the other side of the bed. 

Silently Leo slips into the bed rearranging the pillow till he's comfortably sleeping on his side, unable to throw the feeling that Margaret has inched herself closer to him. 

Blindly he turns reaching for her hand to wrap around him and pushing himself closer to her. 

"Goodnight." Margaret says and he can hear the smile in her voice. 

* 

"Here you are." Leo calls over the pumping music of the fitness center. Margaret slows the treadmill to a power walk, noticing the robe wrapped around him and the dishelmed nature of his hair. 

"Saturday's gym day." Margaret says a little out of breath. 

"You're making me tired just watching you." Leo says looking around at the weights and aerobic equipment. 

"I'm swimming next in the fresh water pool." Margaret says pointing beyond the glass windows. 

"Is this going to take all day?" Leo asks as Margaret sits on an exercise bike. 

"Leo you're not five, I'm sure you can entertain yourself. Meet you at the Zen garden at eleven." Margaret suggests. 

"I'm going to read the paper." 

* 

"Mills and Boon." Leo exclaims on approach to Margaret who is snuggled into a red couch overlooking the glass reflective pond. 

"Shhhh." She admonishes. "Dimitry is about to ask Angela to marry him." 

"Forgive me." Leo says dropping into the other couch with the day's newspaper. 

"Leee-o." Margaret draws out, "this is supposed to be a quiet, Zen-like place." 

"I have no idea what you just said." He replies propping up the paper and blocking her face from sight of hers. 

"Saturday's is Taittinger lunch day." Margaret says breaking the silence after about an hour. 

"What's that?" 

"It's a French inspired lunch, three courses and French champagne." Margaret says picking up the menu from the table next to her. 

"I don't drink champagne." He reminds her. 

"All the more for me." Margaret comes back with a lift in her voice. 

"I'm not big on frogs and snails." He comes back dismissively. 

"Well good because it's canapés to begin with then mussels, asparagus, quiche, goose liver pate. Followed by steak, roast chicken, sole meuneire and bouillabaisse. But the best bit is dessert, chocolate mousse, lemon meringue and raspberry tart." 

"Didn't you just spend an hour on a treadmill?" Leo asks. 

"This is why." 

* 

"I think you're in trouble." Kelly says and Margaret looks up to see Leo standing over the table. 

"I don't know why but this is the last place I came looking for you." Leo informs her shaking his head. 

"Well I haven't been here for a couple of days." Margaret says turning to smile at Kelly. 

"You didn't want to leave the island with a lovely bronze tan?" Kelly asks Leo. 

"I'd rather be alive to come back to this island." Leo deadpans. 

"Not even a beautiful Mahakanni Bronzer, an all over exfoliation then the tanning treatment." Kelly entices. "You get to keep the bottle to take home and continue your tan with." 

"This is payback for LA right?" Leo jokes and Margaret only smiles in return. 

"I've booked us in for dinner on the marina tonight." He concludes softly. 

*

"Penny for your thoughts." Leo says sitting next to Margaret on the edge of the wooden marina, her toes just shave the top of the water, Leo's legs falling well shy. 

"I was just thinking we have to go home tomorrow." Margaret sighs looking down into her lap, next to her Leo looks back at the table they've just eaten at and then leans supported by a hand behind Margaret watching the sunset. 

"Back to reality." He says watching her fidget with her hands. Slowly he tucks the piece of hair behind her ear that's blocking his view of her face. Bathed in early evening sunlight Margaret is shocked and equally transfixed by the intensity and awe that he looks at her with. 

"I've had such a wonderful time." she says barely, letting Leo's hand slide up and cup her cheek. She leans into his touch, closing her eyes briefly and inching her face closer as he does the same. Their lips meet barely for the first time, a light graze but enough for both to realize they want more. He is however gentle if not apprehensive and it's Margaret who encourages him deeper and longer, setting the parameters and then letting him take control. 

The break is sweet, a momentary parting in which their faces hover inches from each other occasionally swapping short kisses before her arms wrap around him and they explore each other's mouths further. 

"It all pales in comparison to that." Leo assesses pushing the fire-red hair behind her ears. 

* 

"Morning." Leo says lifting his lips from Margaret's forehead. Disoriented and still half asleep she searches for the clock. 

"It's five in the morning." She moans burring her head in his chest again. 

"Suns coming up, you don't want to miss the last sunrise and yesterday I found the perfect place to watch it from." He assures her. 

* 

"Worth getting up for?" Leo asks enjoying Margaret lying in his arms. 

"Yes...How'd you find this?" Margaret asks swiveling her neck to look up at him. 

"When I was searching for you yesterday." He informs her proudly. 

"I don't want to leave here." Margaret says softly after a moment. 

"I know." Leo mumbles kissing the top of her head. 

* 

"What are you doing?" Leo asks later that morning watching Margaret throw the complimentary resort bottles into her bag. 

"It's built into the price of your room you know." 

"DC Margaret is back." Leo says. "You know if everyone does that I bet they put up the price of the room." He guesses running his hands down to her hips and kissing his way along her neck. 

"Leeee-o, check out is in fifteen minutes at nine." She laughs as he hits a sensitive spot. 

"So?" 

Ignoring the will to be bad, Margaret spins around till they're face to face. "Have you packed yet?" 

"No." Leo smiles. 

"They're resort rules, out by nine, that means pack your bags...you can't even follow resort rules." Margaret rants heading to pack his bags for him. 

* 

"What's on the menu?" Leo asks suddenly developing an appetite as they sit down to the Sunday brunch special. 

"Eggs Benedict Keys style or poached, English muffins, Canadian bacon. French toast and strawberry cream stuffed French toast, Sirloin of beef and cream of spinach, grilled chicken with sautéed ansouille and hearts of palm and corn roasted tomato chipotle sauce. Crab cakes with papaya ginger salsa and pan seared salmon with black beans and tropical beurre blanc." 

"I'm never going to eat this good again in my life." Margaret mutters looking at the selection. 

"My hotel has a nice restaurant." Leo quips, but Margaret doesn't take the bait of the suggestive comment. 

* 

"Wheels down in a couple of minutes." Leo says squeezing Margaret's hand to awaken her. 

"I was dreaming they turned the White House into a tropical paradise." She tells him rubbing her eyes awake again. 

"Not much chance of that happening." 

"Guess we all know where you're going to retire to now." Margaret says gathering her personal items. 

"I'd have enough money for a ninety nine year lease on one of those islands." Leo considers. 

"Are you sure we're not landing in Hawaii?" Margaret asks. 

"Positive." 

"Tahiti?" Margaret tries again. 

"Back to sixteen hour days and White House mess food." Leo teases. 

"For someone who didn't want to come in the first place you sure enjoyed yourself." Margaret gets some back. 

"So did you." Leo has the final word as the seatbelt light comes on. 

* 

"Uuggghhh, it is home." Margaret mock groans as they walk through out the gate to a sea of faces waiting for friends, partners and relatives to come through the doors. 

"Hey." Leo says putting down his bags, before Margaret has a chance to question he has his lips pressed to hers, his tongue pushing into her mouth, which is shocked as opposed to, stubborn. It's only a matter of seconds before her arms drop her bags and wrap around him and for a few minutes he takes her back to their first kiss on the marina last night. 

"The tan looks fabulous." Leo compliments when he pulls away from their lip lock. 

"People are clapping and whistling." Margaret says blushing. 

"I couldn't care less if they were journalists taking pictures." Leo says picking up his bags again. 

* 

"The President's in the residency." Margaret says walking into Leo's office. 

"Look at this." Leo smiles holding up a piece of paper with red pen written haphazardly over it. 

"What is it?" Margaret asks stepping up to his desk. 

"It's a five thousand dollar bill from Little Palm Island." 

"That's everything right?" Margaret swallows. 

"No airfare, transfers and accommodation were paid up front, this is everything else." Leo grins. 

"What does it say?" Margaret asks hesitantly. 

"I quote 'You have got to be kidding me, you're both fired' end quote." Leo reads and immediately reads the look of panic on Margaret's face. 

"It's a joke, I'll go talk to him now." Leo says pulling on his jacket. 

Margaret nods, not convinced. 

"Can I see you, later on tonight?" He asks. 

"I'll be here when you get back." Margaret smiles, "we can go from there." 

*


End file.
